Drabbles for the Starved Soul
by Clovache
Summary: A series of drabbles for various FMA characters and pairings. Finally updated!
1. Tired

My first drabble! So I will begin a story of drabbles to follow this one. I guess... What a crummy authors note...

**Disclaimer: **Can I just have Ed? And maybe Roy? I could keep 'em in my closet and no one would know. Please? translation- me not own. Himuru Arakawa does own.

**Rating: **eh...

Tired

Brother seems so tired latley. I have a feeling that he's only putting up with all of this because he wants to get me back to my original body. He even puts up with Taisa Mustang, no matter how much he says he hates him.

He says he isn't tired, but I can tell he is. Honestly, the way he just says something like that, you'd think that I was a tomato soup can instead of his younger brother. I don't see how he couldn't be tired, he hardly ever sleeps.

I really worry about him. But whenever I try to say something, he just smiles and goes "Yeah, I'm not tired! You're seeing things, Al." or "Tired! What's that? I'm not stopping 'till I've got a good lead." Like I couldn't tell he was almost falling asleep where he sat.

It's not like I can really remember what it feels like. Being tired I mean. I wish I could, though. That and hunger, thirst, warmth... I don't need to sleep. I would give all of my enery to Ed though. If I could.


	2. Jean Havoc

Jean Havoc loved to smoke. No questions asked. Everyone who knew him couldn't deny that he always had a cigarette in his mouth. He would chew on his cigarette when he was nervous, and talk around it when he had something to say. But it was always there.

Until one day. Havoc woke up in the morning to find out that he was down to two smokes. "Woah. Didn't know that I was running so low," He rubbed his blond hair. "I'll stop off and get more after work." He got up, showered and got dressed. Same as usual. He retrived his car keys from where they always were, and set off to the base.

"Hey Hughes," Havoc drawled, leaning on the side of Hughes's desk. "You got a cig on you?" Hughes smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, I quit smoking right after I married Gracia. Oh! That reminds me. I have new pictures of Elicia with me today. You wanna see 'em? Huh? I just know you do!" Havoc held up his hands and backed away. "Woah! I--er-- gotta get a coffee! Yeah, Colonel asked me to run down and get coffees for him an' Hawkeye. I'll just take a raincheck on those pictures!" And he left before Hughes could say another word.

"Damn. Guess I'll ask--" Havoc was cut off as he heard a loud bang coming from the end of the hallway. **"Whaddayamean!" **a loud voice yelled. **"It's not like I blew up that building on purpose!"** Havoc casually walked to the source of the noise and knocked on the door. "Come in," Roy Mustang called smoothly. "Hey there chief!" Havoc announced, poking his head in. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare smoke lyin' around, would ya?" Roy shook his head. "Sorry. Haven't smoked since Ishbal." Havoc sighed. Then brightened. "You wouldn't have one would ya?" he asked Ed Elric, who was sitting in a chair in front of Mustang's desk. "Do I look like I smoke?" Ed said angrily. Havoc held up his hands and backed out of the room.

Havoc stepped outside of the base and sighed again. He let the cigarette fall from his mouth and crushed it with his heel. Putting his last one between his lips, Havoc decided not to let it until later. Maybe he could make it last the rest of the day.

Happy about his idea, Havoc walked back into the base and continued to ask around for charity cigarettes. He was absolutley stunned that so few people smoked in the military base. And he was aching to light the one between his lips. All of a sudden, something bumped into him from behind, knocking the unlit cigarette from his mouth.

Havoc gave a moan of anguish and picked up the ruined cig. "Oh I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Cain Fury. "Are you okay?" "In a manner of speaking," Havoc muttered. "Yeah, I'm fine Cain." Fury smiled. "That's good. I brought you these," he held up a pack of cigarettes. "Colonel Mustang says you don't work as well if you don't have these." Havoc gaped at the pack of cigarettes that the smaller man was holding up. They were his brand too. "Thank you," he liberated the box from Fury and instantly placed one in his mouth. "You're a lifesaver Cain." Fury grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I do what I can."


	3. Memoirs

Another drabble, luke-warm off the press! Hope you like it. Flames are allowed by anyone who wants to be Roy Mustang for Halloween.

**Disclaimer: **I once owned Fullmetal Alchemist, but Himuru Arakawa erased my memory and now it's hers. grumbles

**Rating: **I dunno, K?

**Warning!- **This chapter has a spoiler from episode 25. You don't wanna read it- skip to the next chapter provided of course that I have already written it. I cannot guarentee that there will not be spoilers in that chapter, though...

Memoirs

He was a good guy. Really, you don't meet many people like him. He was a good father, too. He must have been, right? I mean, could a bad father annoy the hell outta us with pictures of an adorable four year old? There were so many times he only got back to work if I threatened to turn him into charcoal. His family will miss him the most.

He was good at what he did, too. In charge of Criminal Investigations. He could make incredible connections. Could see things no one else could. Lotta dangerous criminals are in jail because of him, too.

He cared. More than anyone else I know. He took his time and worked his way through the most dangerous cases in a way so that it could never be traced back to who helped him out. His secretary told me that on the night he died, she gathered a bunch of books for him. When he found something, he told her to put the books back where she found them. And that she was fired. Just so she wouldn't get hurt.

Why am I writing this? I don't really know. But I think something big's coming up, soon. If I die, I want to leave behind something so everyone will remember him the way people here saw him. Brigadere General Maes Hughes. At least, this is how I'll remember him.


	4. False Panic

**Disclaimer: **ehh... do i really have to go through the embarassment of saying that i don't own it? oh. you say i do? Pfft. what could really happen if i didn't. oh. you say i'd get sued? fine. Himoru Arakawa owns it. sheesh.

"Alphonse. Please. Don't do this to me..." Edward croaked, his head lying over a table in absolute agony.

"Brother," Alphose whispered. "It-it'll be okay brother. You'll be f-fine."

"No. No I won't. I'm dying Al. It's killing me," Ed fixed his large amber eyes on his young, naive brother.

Al would've burst into tears if he had a body. "NOO! Brother! Please don't do anything that can take you away..."

At the sound of Al's outburst, Roy Mustang peered into the room. What he saw made him want to choke. "Jeez Ed. It's only a glass of milk."

**a/n:** after all the romance, angst, and sadness, i had to write a humor. whaddya think? please review.

**reviewer responses:**

**crazykitsune17:**thanx for being my first reviewer. so, here's more! Havoc is great, isn't he?


	5. What Cost?

**Disclaimer: **Do you honestly care? If I said I owned it, would I own it? No. So why bother?

What Cost?

Alphonse leaned over the hospital bed with tears in his new eyes. Everything was new to him. He could feel the coarsness of his clothes, the sting of the warm tears down his face, and the warmth of the hand he was holding.

Al was grateful, really he was. How could he not be? He had a body now. But at what cost. Al weeped over the sleeping, broken body of his brother. His brother who had given up so much just so he could lead a normal life. His brother, who now lied asleep in a coma that the doctors called 'irreversable'.

The tears fell from his eyes onto his brother's cheek. And Al could've sworn he saw his brother's finger twitch, just a little.

**a/n: **ok, let's add another sad one to the collection. i won't be able to update for about a week, if not more, so i thought i'd leave something. please enjoi and review!

**reviewer responses:**

Flamara Cat Eyes- glad I made you laugh. sorry that this one has to be so sad.


	6. What Cost? part 2

**Disclaimer:** Me not own.

**a/n: **this chapter is a sequel to the last one. If you didn't read the last one, this one may not make any sense. Just a warning. It also tests how short a drabble should be. Ah well...

What Cost?- part 2

"Mr. Elric! Mr. Elric!" a doctor in a clean white uniform raced over to where Alphonse was sitting in the waiting area. "Mr. Elric, your brother's awake!"

Al wasted no time rushing to his brother's side. "Brother!" he cried, and flung himself at his brother's bedside. "Ed, it's me! It's Al!"

Ed looked horribly pale. His hair which had been so clean and well kempt now hung lank and lifeless around his face. His cheeks were shrunken and there were dark shadows underneath his eyes. But his amber eyes still sparkled with the same spirit as they had so many years ago.

"A-Al," Ed croaked, his voice unsteady. "You... How long has it been Al?"

Al smiled, tears threatening to overwhelm him. "Five and a half years brother. But I never stopped waiting! No one did. Not me or Winry, Auntie Pinako, Everyone from Central, even the colonel- oh he's a Brigadier General now. They'll all be so glad to hear you're awake now, Ed!" his voice dropped to a whisper. "You don't know how worried I was..."

Ed reached out and touched his brother's hair. "It's all okay now Al. Everything is fine now."

**a/n: **whadya know? A happy ending! How kawaii! Please review and ja ne!

**-Reviewer responses: **

**Flamara Cat Eyes: **(hands you a tissue) oh, don't cry. See? It's all better now.

**the best of the best: **Yeah it's definitely a drabble. And thank you very much for the compliment! Ya know what? Tissues all around! (hands tissues to everyone who cried)

**crazykitsune17: **well, I do my best. I wouldn't want an unfair balance. Thanks for reviewing again.

**Lavender-Spirit: **Nani! You baka! This one's longer, happy? And you do NOT own me! And no tissues for you (yanks tissues away) hmph.


	7. Beautiful, Sad Eyes

**Disclaimer: **Don'cha get it by now?

**a/n: **this chapter contains a bit of RoyRiza, which qualifies it to be a RoyAi. Ehh... i knew that this day would come!

I always thought that Roy's eyes may have been full of life before Ishbal, but after the war he became secluded, snapping his fingers at the smallest noise. His eyes became sunken and lifless, like someone pulled the plug out of his life. But then, he found that life was worth living when he discovered his friends and loved ones were still there. The light flowed back into his eyes and slowly, when the real Roy Mustang shines through, you can see it in his eyes. If only just a little. I realized that on the day I met him, and the day that I fell in love with him. Both the same day, right there on the front lines of Ishbal.

**a/n: **how d'ya'll like it? please keep the reviews a'coming and sorry for not updating for so long. been busy with lots of different fics and such. i'll do reviewer responses next time, it's 1 am and i'm too bloody tired. ja ne!


	8. Equivelent Exchange

**really, reeaally long and important a/n: **Thank you... Thank you all so much! This is the first fic I've ever gotten more than 10 reviews for! (clears throat and pulls out some papers) I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this or any of my other stories. I'm just a fish, and your reviews are my food. Thank you all so very much!

Also, I wanna thank my readers. Even if you haven't reviewed, I can tell you care by my hit counter. Keep on readin' and drop me a review some time!

One thast thanks; to all of my friends. Even if you don't read my fics, you keep me inspired in all other areas of my life! I love (somma) you guys!

**Now, this next chapter is a teeny weeny crossover. Guess in your reviews: FMA and what other series. It's not hard, and I'll mention eveyone who gets it right (or wrong, I address all of my reviewers) in the next chapter I post.**

If you're reading any of my others, and I'm not updating as often, school just started for my, and I've had my hands full. My muses are on vacation in Jamaica, and they wouldn't take me with them! What do I pay them for, honestly!

K thank you and, as usual and always, please enjoi!

-----

Ed walked down the strange, foriegn road, kicking a small rock in front of him. He had no idea where he was, where he was going, or had he got there. But, he remembered how he got there...

_"What the hell are you saying!" Ed screamed at his supirior officer. The Colonel, Roy Mustang, sat at his desk with his hands folded. He showed no sign of emotion at Ed's outburst; he had expected much worse._

_"I- I meant what I said, Edward," Roy said, adjusting to the use of Edwards true name, not the hollow sham the military had given him. "I'm... I'm so sorry."_

_Ed grabbed the front of Roy's jacket, fury and great sadness etched into every hard line of his young face. _Too young, _Roy thought. _He's too young to hear this...

_"Sorry..." Ed growled through clenched teeth. "Sorry!" His voice rose in pitch and volume. "I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT! WILL IT DO ANYTHING! **CAN YOUR SORRY BRING MY LITTLE BROTHER BACK TO LIFE!" **Ed threw down the lapel of Roys jacket and ran. Ran for all he was worth..._

Ed gave the rock a particularly vicious kick, sending skittering down a side street. For some reason, Ed chased after the rock like it was his lifeline. He stooped in front of the strangest building her had ever seen. It was flat, clearly one story, and so out of place in this concrete jungle. A large likeness of the cresent moon sat atop the roof. Ed felt drawn to this place. So he did what he always did. He barged inside.

"Welcome!"

"Welcome!" Two small girls each grabbed an arm of his, smiling angelically as they pulled him in. Ed stuggled, but soon ceased. They were far stonger than he was at this point; all he wanted was Al back. Or... maybe to go where Al was...

"Mistress, we have a guest!"

"A guest! A guest!"

"Very well. Maru, Moro, show our guest you manners," The two girls giggled and shoved Ed into a small, elaborate room. A woman lay on a simple couch, her hair all aroung her head like a dark halo.

Ed slumped to the floor. "I- I,"

The woman took his stuttering as an apology and carelessly waved a hand. "No bother at all. One might say that your coming here was... Hitsuzen. You have a wish yes?"

Ed nodded his head. "Can... you...?"

The woman sat up and tossed her hair. "Yes I can grant it. But... it will cost an equivelant exchange. Are you prepared to give it?"

Ed nodded again. "So be it. Your wish... is granted."

Please review!


	9. Pleasant Nagging

Hey! are any of my regulars reading this? You are? Good. Pay attention. I set up the last chapter so I could see how many people could guess what the crossover fic was. And sayin'"I know what it is, I jus didn't reveiw," doesn't work.

C'mon guys! You guys are all awesome to me, but I won't post more chapters until i get **2 **reveiws for the last chapter; both of 'em with guesses. And, I have already writen the next few drabbles, and I really wanna post 'em. So please, reveiw, okay?

**Ed: **What was that? A plot to get more reveiws?

**tsukiraven: **...

**Roy: **And this author's note? C'mon, I know you can do better. You lack the style. You lack the- oh, what's the word I'm looking for?

**Al: **Pizzaz?

**Roy: **Thank you! You lack the pizzaz.

**tsukiraven: **oh, go fetch! (throws a bottle of shampoo and Roy chases after it)

**Ed: **I didn't know Roy was obsessed with shampoo...

**tsukiraven: **(sadistically) he is now... (to our home viewers) please, pretty please won't you review?


	10. Stay

Hi there again! reviewer responses are at the end of the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** In know way do I own The wonderful glory that is Fullmetal Alchemist. My sister, **Lavender-Spirit **does own Complete Steel Chemist. The title doesn't do it justice...

**Warning: **This small chapter in what I hope to be a long succesful fanfic does contain a spoiler from episode 25. you know the one i mean. Said spoiler may cause weepiness, anger at a certain palm tree haired sin, and an over excessive need to cram yourself full of that most comforting temptress; chocolate. In any other case, enjoi.

I set the flowers down on his grave, after the Colonel had left with Miss Hawkeye. I didn't want them to see me. I didn't want them to know how much I miss him.

As I kneeled in front of his grave, It began to rain, just as I overheard the Colonel say it would. Fridgid droplets formed themselves, if only to cry in anguish for the loss of a man called Maes Hughes. I know, I cried more than I ever had today.

I think I loved him. Now, I know what you're thinking. "He's way to old for you." "He had a wife and a child, whom he loved with all of his heart." Yes, I know all of that, thank you very much. But I don't need judgement from some silly book I'm writing in to appease my own grief. Funny, the bookworm creates her own book. And I meant that the love I felt for him was like the love I would feel for a father. It was something I'd never felt before. My own father had been so cruel...

Mr. Hughes (Brigadere General, now) always seemed to have room in his heart to spare, for anyone and everyone who needed it. My father was cold and uncaring; he never liked it when I read, and even though Mother never told me, I know he abused her. When he left, she did the best she could, raising me. But when she got sick and I had to put her in the hospital, I was as good as on my own.

He (Mr. Hughes, I mean) was the only person that I told who I was in love with. Besides my diary, aka-you. Edward Elric, I really do think I'm in love with him. And Mr. Hughes didn't laugh. He just smiled, put his hand to his forehead, and said, "Good Lord, now even Ed's having an easier time than Roy! I've really got to convince that man to find a wife!"

Those are just some of the reasons that I'm so devastated. You never understand what it feels like to lose someone, until you actually do. That's why this'll be my last entry. If somebody else reads this, I don't want them to find the information that I'm going to search for. So, farewell. Maybe someday, this will be published in memory of Mr. Maes Hughes. I'd like that, and I think he would too...

**a/n: **(sniffle sniffle) why? why Hughes? and why do I always wright the angsty, sad ones? okay, next will be a funny one! i know, I'm long overdue!

**Reviewer Rsoponses:**

**kinokokichigai: **small brain huh? the thing was- if you can guess the anine/manga in my last drabble, then you get... well, you get the satisfaction of knowing you were right. U

**Flamara Cat Eyes: **I've never killed the precious Edo-Sama before! I only put him in an irreversible coma, from which he awoke! The point is, what Ed had to give was entirely up to the reader. For all we know, he didn't want to bring Al back, he wanted to go party in the Bahamas, of something... All though that's highly unlikely. You can pretend the cost was Envy, if that makes you feel better.

**Kir: **Yeah, yeah. I know; I'm pathetic. If Roy calls you pathetic, there's really nothing you can say, is there? And yes, you are correct!


	11. Waking Up

**a/n:** heyas! finally, the long awaited humour drabble! just to let you know, this drabble will contain **RoyEd. **Accept it, enjoi it, and move on!

**Diclaimer:** In know way do I own Fullmetal Alchemist. But, what are birthdays for?

Roy walked through the Central compound. He was a man with a mission. A good looking man, if he did say so himself. And he did, quite often.

The Fullmetal Infant had sent him an urgent message, asking for a meeting right away. Of course, the Colonel had complied right away, arranging for a meeting in the Fullmetal Ant's dorm room. Ed was his responsibility after all. If anything happened to Ed (gulp) there would be hell to pay on his part from the higher-ups.

Roy entered Ed's room without even bothering to knock. Rude, some would say. Others would call it efficent. He was greeted by the sounds of soft, feathery breaths coming at steady intervals. in other words; the Fullmetal Shrimp was asleep.

Roy made his way over to Ed's bedside and looked down at the blonde. He was curled up, and an almost angelic look was on his face. Funny, Roy had always expected the Fullmetal One to drool and snore. In his metal hand, Ed clutched onto a note.

Roy gently eased the crumpled paper out of Ed's vice-like grip, careful not to rip it. This must be what Ed wanted to talk to him about. Ed smiled in his sleep, and so did Roy. He leaned down and lightly kissed Ed on the forehead, smiling wider as he pulled away. Roy walked over to the sink and filled a large pot to the brim with cold water, now smirking as he dumped it all over the blonde.

Edward awaoke with a shout, flinging both of his arms as he was jerked out of whatever dream he was having. He looked wildly around, and his angered gaze fell on Roy. "What the hell--"

Roy grinned and placed a finger on Ed's lips. "Now now Fullmetal, have you ever heard that when someone likes someone, they bully them?" He pulled back his finger, delighted by the blush, and the look of confusion on the smaller teen's face. He gave Ed a tumbs-up, and turned on his heel and walked away, smirking as he hummed to himself.

**a/n: **how was it? rviews are much appreciated!

**important, please read: **im posting a fanfic/quiz thingy on quizilla! Yay! It's an InuYasha/FMA crossover, and we all love those! If you read it, mesage mr OR review one of my stories here. Thanks so very much to all of my readers/reviews! I appriciate everything you've done for me.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kinokokichigai:**Oh, I'm sure your brain isn't all that bad! And why use a stick...When you can use a baseball bat?

**Always Smiling: **Thank you for all of the reviews, they brighten up my day! I did like the last one, but why Hughes? (sob) Yes, I do enjoy comedies as well, I admit.

**Flamara Cat Eyes: **(nods) physics are evil, THEY SHALL DIE ALONG WITH ENVY! (stabs dancing little palm tree) THIS IS FOR ED AND HUGHES! (sniffles and hands you a tissue)


	12. Strong Enough

**a/n: **alrighty! I hope you are all enjoi-ing my drabbles! Why else would I write them?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, there would be changes. Envy would cease to exist, as would Winry, for starters. Pride would get thrown into an active volcanoe. All the cool homunculi would go eat nachoes and be happy. And Ed would never die!

As I gave yoou up, I cried. I knew it even then, I knew that you weren't my child. You were a thing. A doll I created. But...how did it go so wrong?

I knew what I was doing, I had all of the ingrediants right. I wasn't stong enough. I wasn't strong enough to give you life; the life you deserved. So, when you died, I tried to bring you back. It just didn't work that way.

When I saw what I had done, I was scared. My beautiful boy, turned into this. A grotesque imitation of life. I've never felt so sorry for any being in my life. But... I thought that what I had done was best for you.

I gave you up. I thought it was right. I knew you wouldn't be able to live a normal life. So I gave you back to the Gate. I wondered if maybe, you would find a new life, but in my heart I doubted it. I wept again.

I never once imagined that you would steal my pupil's limbs. Just so you could one day be free of the hell that I had put you in. Am I to blame?

And as you stood there, choking the life out of me with my student's limb, I thought only of you. I wanted forgiveness. I knew it was my fault. I brought you there to kill you. I couldn't. You would've killed my, if Ed had not saved me first. I don't doubt it. That monster Envy had turned you into a killing machine. And I listened to your story, but no one saw my tears. I wasn't strong enough. And I'm sorry.

**a/n: **Wahhhh... I'll try to do more humour, I promise. but after watching last night's episode 'Sin', I couldn't help myself.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kinokokichigai: **Oh...smoke. (pulls out a fire extinguisher) here! Idea! )hands fire extinguisher to you) You can use this! I know many people do not like RoyEd, but I love the pairing, if it's done right. Thank you for the compliments!

**Always Smiling:** Thanks, I was long overdue for the humour factor. (evil laugh) you'll see what was in the note, probably in the next drabble.

**thedeathalchemist: (1)**Curse the milk indeed... **(2)**thank you! I will write more!

**a/n: **hey, has anyone read my story on quizilla yet!


	13. Way Away

**a/n: **heya! I know I'm a little late on this update, sorry bout that! I'll probably update once a week, sound good?

I'd like to let you **InuYasha** fans know that I have a new series of drabbles for that as well. It's called **Drabbles for the Belivers**. I got the first chapipe up; check it out!

So, this is a songfic. It's set to Yellowcard's Way Away. I really like the song, and I hope you like the fic!

**Disclaimer: **On the other side of the gate, I own Fullmetal Alchemist! Not here though... I don't own Yellowcard either.

"Brother, Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I'm sure Al. I have all of the equations. It will all go right. I'm positive...this time, it'll all go right."

"Ed..."

Ed scowled at Al. "You're not helping with the confidence here."

"Sorry. Do you need help?"

"Yeah. Can you draw this array over there? No...A little more to the left. Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks Al." Ed carefully moved his papers out of the way.

I think I'm breaking out  
I'm gonna leave you now  
There's nothing for me here, it's all the same  
And even though I know  
That everything might go  
Go downhill from here, I'm not afraid

"It's gonna be okay." He whispered. He smiled. "Hey Al!"

"Brother?"

"What do you wanna do when you get your body back?" If Al had had a face, he would have smiled.

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (Feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

"Well...I think I wanna sleep."

_"Sleep! _I work my ass off and you wanna sleep?"

"Yup. Sleep. And I wanna eat. Roast beef, maybe. And Ice cream, some salad, and a nice cold glass of milk." Ed made a face. "And I wanna learn how to swim. So I can swim with Winry while you watch. I don't wanna take it all for granted anymore." _I wanna be free..._

"We'll do it all Al."

You can't stop me now  
You can't hold me down  
You can't keep me here, I'm on my way  
I've made it this far now  
And I'm not burning out  
No matter what you say, I'm not afraid

"All right, you go stand over there in the array you made. I should be ready in just a sec..."

"Right here brother?"

"Yes Al." Sweat beaded Ed's forehead. He ignored it, and pricked his finger with the tip of a pocketknife, drawing blood. He drew a smaller model of Al's blood-seal on the floor in front of him, clapped his hands and pressed them on the fresh array.

Letting out the noise inside of me (Letting out the noise inside of me)  
Every window pane is shattering (Every window pane is shattering)  
Cutting up my words before I speak (Cutting up my words)  
This is how it feels to not believe

Violet light blossomed around the brothers. Al's soul rattled around in his armour, desperatley seeking a release. Slashes appeared on Ed's metal and flesh arms alike, but no blood spilled. And then Al screamed. And then...it was over.

Way away away from here I'll be  
Way away away so you can see  
How it feels to be alone and not believe (feels to be alone and not believe)  
Feels to be alone and not believe anything

Ed was thrown backwards, his body slapping against the wall, and then collapsing limpy to the ground, almost like a puppet. As fast as his legs would carry him, he stood up. And then fell. And toppled over to the ground. _Damn limp automail..._ Ed gritted his teeth and walked forward, stepping on a piece of glass. He ignored the pain that shot up through his left leg, and sped toward Al's limp metal form.

Pushing with all of his might, Ed heaved Al's armour over. Behind it was a smaller form, breathing heavily. Ed gasped and tears welled in his eyes. And he hugged his brother with out a second thought.

**a/n: **did i fool ya? did you think they were gonna die? i didn't wanna write another Ed death fic. I think it turned out nicely. The next one will be where you find out what was in Ed's note...stay tuned. Until then, Ja ne!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Flamara Cat Eyes: **(hands you a machine gun) (cocks gun) Let's go get that sucker! To war! (runs madly into palm trees)

**Basser: (1)**Thank you so very much! **(2) **Yes indeed. xXxHolic is the name. (huggles) I love EdRoy.

**Always Smiling: **Thanks so much! Izumi really is a dynamic character, I enjoyed writing about her. The episode sorta brought everything into focus. Keep reading!


	14. Waking Up part 2

**a/n: **sorry for taking so long to update! And so, without further ado, heres chappie 14! and as an added bonus, chappie 15 will be added right after, in the same day! Ta da! Enjoi!

**Dislaimer: **In no way do I own, pretend to own, infringe the copyright laws, or pretend to infringe the coryright laws of Fullmetal Alchemist. I have been accused, however, of conspiring to kill, murder, torture, and/or maim Envy. Bastard won't know what hit 'im. And I also do not own Anywhere is by Enya, the little bit at the end of the fic.

**Warning:** This chappie is a continuation of "Waking Up"Which contained yaoi. RoyEd, to be precise. It's a good thing.

Roy was seated in his office, smirking over his victory. Well, he thought of it as a victory. But only a small battle. If he won the war, he would get the prize that came with it. He smirked, knowing what that prize was.

Absentmindedly, he opened the note in front of him. He grinned dreamily at the chicken scrath and misspellings he knew so well. He smile faded into concentration as he focused on the note.

_Roy,_

_I just wanted to say that Im threw. Im done helping this sadestic militery that you call law. All Ive done is given to the void, and whatve I gotten? Nuthing. So, unless you can find some way that I can sleep at night without the berden of the fact that Ive ruined so many innocent lives Im leaving at the end of the week. Honestly, can you? God knows Id like to no how you do it._

_-Ed_

Stunned, Roy, folded the note and looked at it. Then he opened it up and read it again, hoping it would change. Unfortunaly, the young blond alchemist entered the room. His hair, flattened on one side from his slumber, had been pulled up into a haphazard pony tail. At the sight of his note in Roy's hand, his eyes flared.

He briskly walked forward, and snatched the note from his supirior's hands. "Damn you! Did you take that from me while I was sleeping!"

Roy was unfazed by the shorters' attitude. "You know Ed, I'm actually quite surprised you don't speak in spelling errors. You sure do wright in them."

Ed was furious. "So what! It wasn't your buisness!"

"It had my name on it."

Ed snarled, then paused looking down at the ground. "I just can't do it anymore, Roy." Roy's eyes widened at the use of his first name, but kept silent. "I've hurt so many people through the military; I just want out."

"What if I can find something to help...ease your pain?"

Ed looked up at him curiously. Roy smiled and brought his lips against the shorters' smiling chastely as he pulled away. "Is that good enough?"

Roy saw a spark flare behind Ed's eyes. Then the Fullmetal Alchemist smiled. "Hey, It's a start."

_You go there, you're gone forever. _

_I go there, I lose my way_

_If we stay here, we're gone together_

_Anywhere is..._

**a/n:** Awwwww... I liked how it turned out! Whaddya think? And sorry to all of you out there who are offended by RoyEd, but I wanted to post a continuation. Please review!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kinokichigai: **Roast beef... Roast beef comes from cows! XD thanks again!

**Basser: **You can find xxxHolic anywhere. In Media Play, Waldenbooks, Borders ...Wherever good times are had! I also don't see too many successful transmutations, so I decided to take matters into my own hands! Glad you liked!

**Always Smiling: **You are the only person from this drabbles following to check ouy my InuYasha ones! Thank you! I keep the characters as true to form as I can.


	15. Prophet's Dream

**a/n: **okay. i absolutely had to type this, i was inspired, i tell you! inspired! it's a crossover with an anime called** Le Portrait de Petit Cossette. **if any of you have seen it, Ed is in place of Eiri. If not, i hope that you enjoi it and buy the dvd. it really is amazing.

**Disclaimer: **Gwagh. I don't own either of them. Or the song this chappie is named after- A Prophet's Dream.

Ed collasped to the floor, dropping the elegant wine glass to the floor. What he had retrieved on a mission had turned into a hellish nightmare.

"I-I killed that girl... But why?" A choked sob escaped his throat as he covered his eyes with his bloodstained hands. The vision in the wineglass wan't real...But it had seemed...and the blood, all of this blood...

The wine glass floated into the air, and levataited three feet off of the ground. To anyone else, It would have been suspended in mid-air, an amazing feat. But Ed saw one even better.

A petite blond girl with tormented eyes held the glass out to him, and both watched as it slowly filled to the brim with red liquid. A chrashing noise brought Ed's attention to the door, and he started when he saw one of his best friends, Winry, colapsed in the door frame, her eyes wide and staring.

"Drink it," she whispered hoarsly. And Ed knew the voice was not her own. "Drink it if you do not wish to be separated." Ed reached forward with trembling hands, and hesitated.

"Drink it all if you don't want to lose me."

With no more hesitation, Ed drank the entire goblet. He gulped it down as if his life depended on it's nectar. As he drank he heard a voice.

_I've been waiting. Searchng, with no expectations, for 250 years for someone who could see me. Someone who would agree to the pact of blood. _

"What are you? Who are you? Argghhh..." Ed let out an inhuman scream, the murder again playing before his eyes.

_Do not struggle. You don't have the right._

"Quit it! Get out of me head!"

_Your destiny was sealed when you drank my blood. You have inherited his soul. The soul of my killer, and thusly, you soul is now filled with his ill-will._

"I-ill-will?"

_You have inherited his soul, and his destiny. _


	16. Why? Diary formated

**a/n: **I'm so sorry! I haven't been able to update at all lately! School has made me insane, I had three hours of school-work the other day. Ughh... And, I'm going to have a _really important note _coming up soon, just to warn you.

**_Really Important Note: _**Who would've seen it coming? Okay, very soon, I'm giong to be posting a FAM fanfiction with an OC (original character). I have an idea for it, and it wont impact any other of my fics. so, please tell me what you think in a reviwe.

Enjoi!

**Disclaimer: **In no way do I own, pretend to own, or conspire to own Hiromu Arakwa's Fullmetal Alchemist as a whole. I have, however, conspired to own Greed. I love him!

**Warning: **This chapter contains spoilers from the Greed episodes.

**Al's POV:**

Why? Oh, brother, why? Why would you kill him? Was it to protect me? Was it for some vengence? Why, brother? Why? I wish I knew how you felt...

-Al

**Ed's POV:**

Dammit. Dammit. I can't get that out of my head. He let Al go and I didn't know it. So I killed him. I didn't want to. I hope I never forget that. The look on his face when I...when I stabbed him. I don't ever wanna forget. I never want to kill anyone ever again.

How could I have been so blind? So stupid. I did it all to save Al. Greed, he wasn't even a bad guy! I mean, he did kidnap my little brother, and I would kick his ass every day of the week for that. But...he let him go. I was blind, and stupid. Damn.

-Ed

**Al's POV:**

I'm scared. Not for me. For Ed. This is affecting him much more than he shows. Not to me, not to the Colonel, Winry, or anyone. That can't be good. Well, Teacher is seeing us off. She told us that we'd meet again. I'd really like to believe she's right.

-Al

**Ed's POV:**

Sorry I haven't been able to write lately. I'm feeling better. I am, really! Greed is gone, and my crying about it won't solve anything. Hey Al, if you're reading this (which I doubt), and Winry, if you are (which I **know** you are...) I'm okay, really. I'm moving on, and I'll be better soon.

-Ed

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Always Smiling: (1)**Thanks so much! I'm happy you love my drabbles! I'm glad I can make someone happy with them! **(2)**Not many people do know of Petit Cossette, but I'm happy to spread the word!

**kinokichigai: (1)**puns, puns, who doesn't love puns? Roast beef is good... but why a tree stump, when you can get the whole tree! **(2)**for a desk, you may only want to use a small part of it. a leg would suffice. the chair part, maybe... Petit Cossette is amazing! Check it out!


	17. Not Lonely

**a/n: **Hey hey hey! hope you like the new chappie! Enjoi!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Trust me- when I own it, you'll know. And a little bit of RizaEd.

_Mom. I wanted to talk to you... about Brother. He's lonely, mom, he's very lonely. I don't know how to help him. He needs someone who will understand him. Can you send someone, or give him a sign? Ed needs your help Mom, thank you._

Alphonse Elric finished his thoughts to his mother as Ed walked into the room. Barged more like it.

"Hey Al!" Ed called, smiling for his brother's sake. "Mustang wants to see us."

Al nodded, and stood up. "Okay brother! Brother," he began quietly. Ed turned around, already half-way out the door. "You don't have to pretend to act someway, brother. If you're lonely, you can tell me."

Ed blinked, then smiled sofly. "Thanks Al. I will."

The two brothers walked out into the hallway together, but Ed's promise did nothing to soften Al's guilt. _Please send someone. Send him a sign..._

As the Elrics rounded a corner, they were greeted by frantic barking and Black Hayate jumped up on to Ed's chest. Ed sputtered a few curses as Hayate's nails dug into his chest.

Riza Hawkeye rounded the corner, exasperation on her face as she gently tugged Hayate off of the steaming alchemist. "I'm so sorry Edward. He gets excited around people he hasn't seen in a while."

Ed smiled widely. "That's alright Miss Hawkeye."

"Please, call me Riza." Balck Hayate yipped. Riza smiled at Ed. "I think he likes you."

Ed smiled, his eyes still glued on Riza. "Yeah...I like him alot too."

The groups exchange pleasentries and walked their own separate ways. Al polietly waited a few minutes before chuckling. As expected, Ed's eyes snapped on to him. "What's so funny?"

Al didn't answer, only contined to chuckle. Ed hated dogs. _Thank you Mom._

**Revier Responses:**

**Kinokichigai: (1) **If you hit yourself in the head with a sewer cover, people will fall in the sewer. Oh...that's the general idea, isn't it! heh... **(2)**Isn't the music amazing! Buy the soundtrack!

**Always Smiling: **Thanks again for reviwing! I do love making people laugh...:)

**A/N! **Hey! I now take pairing requests! I'll do anything exept Ed x Winry! Enjoi!


	18. Snow

**a/n: **Hey! My first request was for a Roy/Riza (comonly known as RoyAi) which I will happily present to you now!

**To Flamara Cat Eyes- **Here ya go! RoyRiza with fluff, comin' up! Thanks for requesting something!

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way own Fullmetal Alchemist. There! Now call off your lawyers!

Snow flurried around Riza's shoulders as she walked down the street. She shuddered, and pulled Black Haiyate along. All she wanted was to go back to her nice warm flat, have a nice dinner, and go to sleep. She shivered again, sneezing. Behind her, Black Haiyate poked his nose through somebody's garbage. This walk wasn't ending anytime soon.

The sound of snow crunching alerted Riza to somebody behind her. She whipped around, hand on her gun at her side, only to come face to face with Roy Mustang, superior and friend. And even though Riza didn't like to admit it, sometimes she wished he could be more than a friend.

Roy raised his eyebrow casually. His eyes darted from Riza, to the dog, and back to Riza where her hand lay on the barely exposed gun. "Were you going to shoot me, Riza?"

Riza's hand snapped away from her gun. "No sir!"

Roy chuckled. "No need for that. Roy." his eyes went again to Black Haiyate. "Walking the dog?"

"Yes s- Roy." Balck Haiyate ran around in circles, yipping after a particulary elusive snowflake. Roy chuckled, and Riza smiled.

"Are you cold?" Roy asked her, placing a hand against her cheek. Riza flushed, hoping against hope that Roy would think that the flush was from the cold. Bad things happened to subortinates who fraternized with their superiors. Nothing good would come of it.

"Only a little," she admited.

Roy smiled warmly, pulling his hand away, and gently kissing her on the forehead. "That's good. If you'll come to my house, I'm sure to have something that could warm you up."

Instantly forgetting about the possible consequenses, Riza smiled. Pulling Black Haiyate with one hand, and being pulled along by Roy by her other, all she could think was that this was better than any evening she had planned before.

**a/n: **Wow. That wasn't very good...(tears) I'm sorry!

Happy to get a few requests! Keep 'em comin'!

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Kinokichigai: **Heh... I like the Wixard of Oz. We're off to see the wizard-- we should push the wizard into a manhole! Isn't the soundtrack wonderful! and thanks. Black Hayate is amazing!

**Flamara Cat Eyes- **Thanks for requesting! I hope you like it!

**Sashsa: **--hands you a map-- thanks! I'm sorry you got lost!

**Always Smliing: **Your request is coming up next! Lust... I already have a good idea. Hope it turns out okay!

Please, enjoi, review, and request!


	19. Thoughts

**a/n: **Second update in one day. That's a first for me! I'm proud.

**To Always Smiling: **Hot off of the press! Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. But on my holiday list- Ed, Greed, Havoc, etc...

**Warning: **Spoilers for damn near the whole series.

**a/n: **I do use some exact lines from the series, so I think I need to say one more time that I don't own it! Enjoi!

Confident. Beautiful. Arrogant, even, in the eyes of some. Soft, hardly. Deadly, always. To those who knew her, Lust was calm under pressure, and indifferent to most troubles in the world. Unless she caused them, of course.

Underneath it all, Lust was a very deep thinker. She would think long into the nights, and even the next morning sometimes. Once, she killed an officer outside of a building. Nothing special, or even really necesary. She just did. His glasses flew across the room as she did so, the look on his face astonished as he sailed backwards into the wall. After he crumpled to the ground, he moved no more.

Lust, never being one to sink lower than the level of her knees, watched in a detached awe as he died. Slowly, and painfully. Tears streamed from his eyes as he struggled to form words. Soon after, his mouth went slack as the life-light was snubbed from his eyes.

What had he been trying to say? "Save me?" "Why?" Maybe even the name of a loved one. Lust didn't know. Then again, she never really bothered to find out.

_The thought keeps rising like a bubble to the surface of my mind. Where did I come from? And where will I go?_

Troubling thoughts seemed to purposly seek out the homuculus's mind after that. Meeting Lejon seemed to darken her mind. The shadows of her minds engulfing the rest.

_You were my little mistake._

Mistakes mistakes. Had a mistake killed Greed? Greed...

_Greed was weak. So he died. _

Envy had told her that. If Greed was weak, then he died. Were you strong because you continued to survive?

As far as Lust was concerned, the world was not two parts. The world did not have bad parts, or good parts. It was mixed. The bad parts were needed to make the good seem good. And without the good, the bad became Hell. It all mixed together, an endless gray blur. By the time Lust got to these thoughts, she was angry. She could not remember who had told her that.

_Ishbala..._

_No! Please don't take her--_

_Forever..._

_We might have to make another massacre._

_End it! End it!_

_Before he tells the military our secret?_

_They don't call me Greed for nothing!_

_Mow them down._

_Equivalance!_

_Juliet. Juliet Douglass._

_I fully believe that if I had the stone she would come back to me._

Lust tried as hard as she could to keep the shadows at bay. If she became human- No, when she became human, she would remember everything.

_Where did I come from, and where will I go? Not for me to know._

And she would throw these troubling thoughts aside, and walk forward. Until that fateful day came, she would never look back.

**a/n: **I liked this one! Huzzah!


	20. Dirty Reading

**a/n: **I'm soooooooooo sorry! I haven't updated since last Thanksgiving! how can you forgive me?

**Disclaimer: **_No day but today! _What- I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. I don't own FMA or Naruto. Damn you all, you filthy lawyers!

oOoOoOo

"Ramen, Ramen, I like Ramen!" A boy sitting near Ed chanted rythmicly, pounding his eating utensels on the tabel.

_Damn,_ Ed thought. _I like ramen too, but I don't go on about it like that! _The waitress behind the counter smiled and handed the boy an overly filled bowl of Ramen! They boy cheered. "Yes Ramen! The god of all foods, Ramen!"

The waitress rolled her eyes. "Naruto, you can eat now. Don't let it get cold." Naruto grinned as if to say 'That's never happened to me before, and it never will!' Needless to say, he downed his bowl of ramen in one gulp. There was a man sitting on the other side of the boy, who was ordering another bowl. He looked peculiar, silver hair, an orange book, and a mask pulled up over most of his face.

"Naruto, don't choke on it." He said non-chalantly, setting his book on the counter. His gaze drifted over to Ed. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Ed shook his head. "Nope, I'm from the east. I'm here with my little brother, he's down the street buying a map at the moment."

Mask-face nodded. "I see." His one visible eye travelled to the book in Ed's hand. "Good reading?"

Ed nodded. "It's interesting." He set his book on the table next to the Masked Man's. "Yours?"

"The best." He held out a hand. "My name's Hatake Kakashi. And my student here is--"

The boy jumped up. "Uzumaki Naruto! Soon to be the greatest Hokage! Believe it!"

Ed moved his stool back slightly. "Yeahhh... well, it was nice to meet you. My name's Ed Elric. I gotta go find my little brother, he might be lost." _Yeah, after chasing some cat half-way across town..._

Kakashi nodded and smiled. Or at least, his eye did. "Take care." Naruto waved. Ed nodded, dropping a few notes onto the table to pay for his meal, and a small tip. Edward Elric was not cheap, thank you very much. No matter what you heard.

Absentmindedly, he reached back and grabbed his book. Waving over his shoulder, he soon dissapeared into the crowds of Konoha.

Kakashi sighed. _So many strangers lately. _He looked down at Naruto. "Shall we go? We can't keep Sasuke and Sakura waiting." Naruto nodded again, satisfyed that the amount of ramen he took in would hold him until dinner. They both stood up, and Kakashi threw some money onto the table. He reached over to get his precious book, and paused.

"Sensei?" Naruto questioned. "Sensei, what happened?"

Kakashi visably slumped. "That boy... he grabbed my book instead..." Sighing again, Kakashi straightened. "And I was so looking forward to what happened next."

88888

"Brother? I'm going to go outside for a minute."

"Okay Al. I'll be reading. I think this book might have a new hint on the Philosophers Stone." Al departed the hotel room, and Ed dropped onto the bed, ready for a good chunk of reading time.

Reaching over, Ed huffed when he saw the vibrant orange color of a book that was most definetly not his. He read the title- Icha Icha Paradice. Eh, what was a little extra reading? It could only broaden his horizons, right?

Al was later called back into the hotel room to find his older brother foaming on the floor, a book of questionable nature clutched in his hand.

**a/n: **Heh... poor Ed. Again, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to update, I really didn't! I promise I'll do better, please forgive me!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**fma-fan158: **Thanks a bunch!

**NC Ace: **Thanks! I love when I get compliments, I think 19 was my favorite that I've done so far. I don't do much yaoi, or pairings for that matter, unless someone requests them.

**Basser:** Silly anime, manga is more accurate. Or something like that. --sweatdrop-- Lust is really cool. I know how she dies in the manga, but not the anime. Lust is cool... but my favorite is Greed! Greedo-san, yay! --accepts cookie with zeal-- yay! cookie!

**Kinokichigai:** **(1)**heh... who can't love Black Haiyate? Who? --narrowly avoids a sock-- Yowch. Scary.. **(2) **Stabby Lust. Definetly scarier than flying socks. --shivers-- --pokes you-- heh.. mortally wounded. Long live manholes!

**Always Smiling: (1)**Thank you... --scratches head-- I'm glad you like it, it sorta dissapointed me. **(2)** Lust... Sesshomaru... That would be an interesting pairing.

**a/n: **Please feel free to make requests! Happy Holidays! I'll definetly update at least once more before then. Believe it! (curses the Naruto dub)


	21. Avenger

**a/n: **As promised! Enjoi!

**Disclaimer: **Well... if you wanted to know what to get me for Hannukah... FMA. Please?

Edward banged his fists in unison on Roy Mustangs desk. "You cannot tell me what I don't have the authority to do or not do! I'm giong to find that bastard, wrap my hands around his throat and _squeeze the life out of him: _breath by breath."

Roy tried his hardest to remain calm. His very hardest. "Fullmetal-- Edward. Please don't do this. You're throwing your life away. Suicide. Would Al have wanted you to do this?"

Ed visably pulled back, as if he had been hit with an electric current. He turned swiftly around, his breath caught in his throat. "Al's... Al's gone, Mustang. And it's all his fault!" Rage anewed, Ed stalked towards the dor, angrilly.

"So, that's it?" Roy calmly placed his chin on his folded hands, surveying Ed with ease. "You're going to sneak into the prison, the highest security one in Central, and murder Zolof Kimbly? With your own two hands? You're giong to throw it all away, Edward, Al's final gift to you was his own life. You're giong to throw something that precious away." It wasn't a question.

Ed paused, his face towards the door, shaking slightly, adrenaline still pumping thruogh his veins. His voice came out shaky. "You don't understand Mustang. You never had a little brother."

"You'll need proper authorization, Fullmetal." It was useless talking to him. He was a man bent on his own demise.

"I have it."

"Not anymore. If you're going to go and seek your revenge, do so. I won't stop you. But, leave your pocketwatch here." He pointed to the thin silver chain that ran out of Ed's pocket.

Ed stayed very still for a few moments, then suddenly turned around and whipped his pocked watch at the wall behind Roy, watching silently as it hit the wall and shattered. Hundreds of silver pieces rained down on Roy, but he did not flinch. He stared at Ed with unblinking obsidian eyes. Sheltered eyes. Shadowed eyes.

"Let me ask you one question," Ed growled, "How is it that you can lecture me about not seeking vengance?" His eyes grazed over the picture of Hughes on Roy's desk. "You burned Maria Ross to cinders because you thought she killed him." Roy remained unmoving. "I thought so." Ed shrugged and turned around, crossing the room in three steps and throwing himself out of Roy's office.

Roy never saw either Edward Elric of Zolof Kimbly again. Ever.

**a/n: **Yeas... whelp, for the holidays... you get a death fic. How cheery? No... Sorry... --sweatdrop--

**Have a very happy holiday season! Love, tsukiraven!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kinokichigai: **Heh... what nosebleeds? --hides bleeding nose with a tissue--

**Mint Pizza Queen: **Thank you! I've wanted to do that ever since I saw kakashi's little orange book... --happy face-- i love your stories as well, they're incredible!

**Always Smiling: **You really should watch Naruto, it's amazing. Have your boyfriend watch it too, maybe if you did it together, he wouldn't mind so much.


	22. Paperwork

**a/n: **Ohayo! Let's get this drabble show on the road! enjoi!

**Disclaimer: **No matter how many times the characters say that they want to belong to me, Arakawa won't let them. How unfair.

**Ed: **I _do not _want to be owned by a crazy authoress like you!

**tsukiraven: **Gadzooks! A character appears for the first time in one of my notes, I am truly touched.

**Ed: **Don't read too far into it. I'm just here to give this --holds out orange book at arms length-- _porn_ back to the owner.

**Kakashi: **That would be me.

**tsukiraven: **(deeply moved) My amazing mysterious sexy bishie Kakashi! I've never been so happy! (sparkly eyes and anime tears)

**Ed: **o.OUUU

**Kakashi: **I'm not yours, sorry. Buuuut --to audience-- That's what holidays are for, people. --takes book back-- Thanks, kid, I've been wanting to know how this book ends.

**Ed: **(wary stare) Who the hell are all of you people?

**Kakashi: **Well, I really should be going now. --waves-- Take care. --leaves--

**tsukiraven: **Bye-bye Kakashi-sensei! --waves--

Meanwhile, **Ed** has walked off into a corner, muttering something about porn-reading teachers and witch authoresses.

In any case, I don't own nuthin'.

Riza walked down the nearly empty hall of East headquarters. Soldiers saluted, and a few even bowed.

Riza sighed. Roy Mustang, her supeerior, was off on buisness in Central, and even though she hated to admit it, Riza Hawkeye was lonely. Pft. Imagine that.

Dropping her bag off next to her on the table, she sat down in front of a large and rather imposing stack of papers, they just seemed to beg to be signed. Pulling out a large fountain pen, the lieutenant began the tedious work that lay ahead.

For the next several hours, Riza felt more sympathy than she ever should have for one Flame Colonel. She was merely filling in for him, the man had to do this day in and day out. Putting pen to paper for what seemed the upteenth time, Riza looked down to find that no ink had beed dispensed where she had signed her name. Horrified, she looked back at the papers in the "out" pile, only to find that the last thirty or so had no signature, just scratch marks from where the pen had pressed.

Furiously, Riza tossed the pen into a trash bin at her left, and let her head fall to the table with a thunk. Too many papers. Just when Riza was seriously considering quitting the military to lobby a 'save the rainforests- stop tedious paperwork' protest, there was a cautious knock on the door. "Come in."

Enter one Jean Havoc, mouth turned optimistically upwards around an ever present cigarette, he held out two mugs and offered one to Riza. "Breda mentioned you were staying late, so I thought I'd get ya something."

In an instant, Riza went from wanting to wring Havoc's throat for inturrupting her, to wanting to hug the life out of him for bringing her sweet, warm caffinated goodness. Said goodness was placed in front of her by a smiling man, who seated himself across from her. Riza smiled warmly as she lifted the steaming coffee to her lips. To her wonderment, it was delicious. It even had cinnamon in it.

Havoc stamped out his cig with a tissue, wrapping it up and tossing it in the trash. "So," he took a swig of his own brew, "rough night?"

**Ed: **(crazy, illegible mutterings)

**tsukiraven: **C'mon it wasn't that bad! I've writen so many death fics lately, I had to write a cute lil' fluffy one. Review, and send Ed your love!

**Ed: **I've been meaning to ask you about that...

**tsukiraven:** Hm?

**Ed:** Why do you write so many death fic where Al dies? (menacing glare)

**tsukiraven: **Uhhh... remember to review!

**Reviewer Rsponses:**

**kinokichigai: **Heh... Kakshi: the hottest nose-bleed causer there ever was!

**sashsa: **Aw, shucks. Thanks so much!

**Always Smiling: **Nothing really happened to Al, but right before I wrote that I was watching the episode where Greedo-san died, and I felt an intense surge of hatred for Kimbley, thus the incriminating drabble.

**a/n: **Review and Request!


	23. Crimson Outtakes

**tsukiraven: **Hullo there all! I am here to bring you all another update!

**Roy Mustang: **What did you do to deserve this?

**tsukiraven: **Gasp! Could it be that you are--

**Roy Mustang: **Why yes! I am the Flame Alchemist, Colonel Roy Mustang! (one of those wierd tooth sparkle things)

**Random group of fangirls: **He's so charming!

**tsukiraven: **--shrugs-- I was gonna say useless, but okay...

**Useless: **Hey! Grrrr...

**Maes Hughes: **It's okay Roy! We all have bad days! I know what will cheer you up... --hold up Elysia pictures--

**tsukiraven and Useless: **NooOOOOOooooOOO!

**Maes Hughes: **Yup! --goofy smile-- I have volumes 1 through 17!

**Useless: **Oh Dear God... (to tsukiraven) Quick! You! Start the drabble!

**tsukiraven: **Huh? Oh! Right!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any characters displayed herein.**

**Note: **This chapter has big spoilers for the second FMA game, and slight shonen-ai!

88888

_Okay! Take three... beginning of chapter three... and action!_

Ed: Okay, for this you owe me one.

Roy: --shivers-- The thought of me owing you one gives me shivers. What is it you want?

Ed: (evil grin) That's my Colonel! I-- Ugh. I can't do this!

Director: What's wrong Edward?

Ed: I don't like saying that line! It makes me sound... creepy... like I'm attracted to Mustang or something!

Roy: --pouts-- So you're not? That's hurtful, Ed... (sniff, tear)

Ed: Ack!

Director: Well... Edward, you're supposed to seem diabolical here... Like you're trying to get inside the Colonel's head. So, just do the best to can, kay?

Ed: --grumbles-- Fine.

_Beginning of Chapter three, take four, ACTION!_

Ed: (seductively) That's my Colonel...

Roy: --falls over with nosebleed-- Oh god...

Ed: Damn it, I can't work like this! I'll be in my trailer! --walks away--

Dircetor: Ugh... I need an asprin... Hey, can someone get Roy to the medics?

: Of course! Taking people to the infirmary has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations!

Roy: OH...not him, anyone but him!

Armstrong: Come now, Colonel Roy Mustang! --picks Roy up-- A nosebleed, hm? Have you been having impure thoughts about someone?

Roy: Just kill me now...

Hughes: Ha.. poor Roy, I'll go visit him later! (to director) Hey! Do you wanna see the newest edition of the Elysia photo-album? Huh, do ya!

Director: They don't pay me enough...

88888

**a/n: **Sorry, this is a short crap drabble to hold you in between the good stuff. Ed really does say that line, and it scares me! Although... heh... kinda funny.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**kinokokichigai: **Of course... Greed is ULTIMATE at everything! Jiraiya is the King of all perverts! Kakashi is both a pervert and a nosebleed combo! --sends love--

**Always Smiling: **Yeah... I was planning to wait for the whold season to come out on dvd. I tape them all as they air. I'll prolly end up getting the dvd anyway!

Read, Review, and Request!


	24. The Sin of Lust

**a/n: **Hey guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but here I am..I shall update until I can update no more! Or, at least this one chappie.

**Ed: **You fools! All of you! This is what you get for encouraging her!

**Roy: **Yes, the last chapter didn't have me in such a pleasant light.

**Kakashi, Iruka, and Naruto: **We agree.

**tsukiraven: **But... But I liked that one!

**Roy: **I didn't. At all. In fact, alot of the stuff you write makes me look... less than desirable.

**tsukiraven: **You wanna see desirable... Fine, I'll show you damn desirable! (thinks: God... I'm screaming at _fictional characters! _What have I become!)

**Iruka: **We're your muses. We're back from Jamaica. We are not fictional, thank you very much.

**Naruto: **Yeah... muses... NOW GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY HACK!

**Al: **I'm sure that he means "Please enjoi writing the next chapter," Miss Raven.

**tsukiraven: **--bangs head on table-- What did I do to deseve this!

**Kakashi: **You ate too much food last night, a nasty combination of Shogun, soda, water, and chocolate cake. Plus, you ate everything you could in lunch to spite that girl who said you would get fat if you ate it all. You may not have gained anything, but now you're sick. Good job!

**tsukiraven: **--cries-- It was just so good!

**Iruka: **There there. Naruto gets that way with Ramen.

**Naruto, tsukiraven, and Ed: **Ramen! _Where!_

**Iruka: **--sighs-- In any case, Miss Raven does not own any of the characters portrayed in theis fiction, nor in the omake, which is what you are reading.

**tsukiraven: **Lies! Why do you spout such lies!

**Al: **And now onto the chapter!

**Warning: **Spoilers! --sniff--

**Chapter title: The Sin of Lust**

Roy Mustang was beautiful. And he loved being beautiful. He was attractive, he could sing, and he was supposedly infalliable in battle. His opponents feared him, and his subordanents feared him. All except one.

Contrary to popular belief, Roy Mustang had two weaknesses. Just two. He was a womanizer, completely and totally. One woman in particular always caught his eyes. Riza Hawkeye.

Sure, he had dated other women. Okay, he had dated lots of other women. But, none of them ever turned out to be important enough for him to even call after the first date.

And that caused alot of broken hearts. Some women had actually been foolish enough to believe that they were anything more to Roy than a way to pass the time. No, that wasn't entirely it. He wasn't trying to pass the time, simply trying to replace Riza in his heart. How distasteful. Yet, every women said yes to him when asked out. Hah. As if they could refuse.

Roy Mustang felt some sympathy that he was using all of these women just to replace a Riza-induced hole in his heart, but not enough to stop serial dating. Why couldn't he be like Hughes? He settled down with the love of his life, and they had a child. A wonderful life, the pictures alone proved that. It simply wasn't fair.

But, to balance the previous statement, Hughes was loved. Equally as simply, Roy was not. Sure Roy was adorded. Probably even obsessed over. But he wasn't loved. Given the choice between love and fear, Hughes had chosen love. And look where that had landed him. A coffin in a six foot deep hole. Roy had chosen fear. And look where that had gotten him. Absolutely nowhere.

God, he wished he had his best friend back. Someone to go drinking with, someone to pal around with, just someone to be there and listen to him rant about how much he loved Riza, loved her so much sometimes it became to much and he thought he may explode with all of it. Just, Hughes would have known what to do. He always knew what to do.

A soft knock on his door. Roy sighed, his thoughts still swirling around inside his head. "Come in."

And then _she_ entered. Riza Hawkeye, a bandaid on her left cheek, walked calmly into his office. Her crimson eyes scanned the room and settled on Roy, as she approached the front of his desk. Stopping a few inches away, she saluted. "Colonel, I'm back from Bord'wan."

"Yes? How was it?" _Riza... I have something to tell you..._

"Unremarkable, sir. Only one small riot, and it was cleared out quickly. I don't honestly think that the people there will revolt any time soon."

"Well, that's good news. And you're report?" _I love you. With all of my heart and soul. Riza, why can't you see it?_

"I can have it done by tomorrow sir. Is that all?"

"Well, if you want we could go out for coffee to discuss it." _Please say yes. Please say yes..._

Her eyes softened. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll have to decline."

"Ah. I see. Until tomorrow then." And so, he continued to lust.

**tsukiraven: **Cha, I liked that one! Yeah!--high fives Naruto--

**Reviewer Responses:**

**sashsa: **Thank you! I almost died when that part came up in the game.

**kiori: **Thanks, I really love writing this series. It's so much fun. Glad you liked it!

**Always Smiling: **You should, it's a really good game. You can equip Al to fight with cats!

**kinokokichigai: **Super nosebleed festival! Yeah! I wanna go! Lesse... Jiraiya is in charge of events... Kakashi in the dunking booth... and Greed selling tickets... That could be the greatest event ever! --insert smiley face here--

**Read, Request, Review!**


	25. When I Look

**tsukiraven: **Wowies! Long, long time no see! Sorry, I've been busy with school, writing my other fic "I'll Cover You" and just other stuff in general. --shrugs--

I'm sorry to all you readers who liked my drabbles enough to review them, and were dissapointed when I paused in my writings. I'll try not to do that again.

My sincerest apologies to everyone! --bows-- I hope you guys can forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **I don't even pretend I own Fullmetal Alchemist anymore. --shrug-- But that doesn't mean that I can't plot!

**When I Look--**

_1st person POV-_

I'm always grateful; honestly why shouldn't I be? I'm what I am because of you, who I am. you taught me to never give up, to never give in and to always do the right thing. I'll always thank you for it, even if I don't always say it.

I have a body because of you. It's a tall one (I'm sorry if that last statement offends you) with long hair and broad shoulders. Everyone says my eyes always seem to shine. I got that from you too.

You taught me that it's okay to make mistakes. To cry when you're sad, smile when you're happy and laugh when you fall down. You're so much like Maes Hughes, even if you didn't show it at all! Have you spoken with him lately? Be sure to tell him that Elysia sends her love.

But even after all of this I can't help feeling sad. This should've been _your _body, _you're _life. My friends should've been yours as well, my job, my house. Everything. I can't help but cry when I look in the mirror sometimes; all I see is you're face.

But I know you wouldn't want me to cry. You wouldn't want me to be sad. So that's why I write these. I think it helps. And I know I'll be with you some day.

All my love until my next letter,

Al

P.S.- Winry and Brigadere General Mustang's letters are in here too.

_3rd Person POV-_

Alphonse Elric approached the grave with reverance and honor. Tears stained the young man's cheeks but he didn't seem all that sad. He was smiling as he set a thick envelope on top of the tombstone, weighing it down with a few rocks.

He sniffed and traced the name on the stone with shaky fingers. Alphonse didn't leave until sunset.

From another place, the grave's inhabitor watched with a smile. He couldn't wait to read what his brother had writen for him this time.

88888

**tsukiraven: **Why is it that when I start writing for this again, it's an Ed deathfic? Curse my brain!

Dedicated to **Always Smiling **and **Kinokokichigai **for all of their love!

Owari till next time!


	26. End This Way

A blonde boy sat on the edge of a roof, gazing out over the city. Central lay sprawled over acre after acre, mile after mile of land.

It made Ed's heart warm to know that it hadn't changed.

Birds fluttered off of the sill near him when he stood. It was time to leave after all. Ed chuckled as the birds took off above him in a feathered cloud. Maybe, just like in that other place, someday they'd fly here too.

"Brother!" Ed turned around swiftly to see a cute, cherubic face poking out from a window, features scrunched up in a scowl. "Dinner's ready brother!" Al called, waving a ladle. "Come and eat!"

"Oh, all right Al!" Ed walked back across the roof and nudged his brother aside as he entered. "You didn't have to give me that look."

Al poked his brother hard in the chest. "I wouldn't if you had listened when I called you before!" Al poked him again, harder. "You think growing a little gives you the right to ignore me--"

"Hey!" Ed grimaced, fending off Al's furious ladle attack with his hand. "Not 'a little'. I grew a whole six and a half inches! There's something in the water over there, I'm tellin' you!"

"Well, while you were out there daydreaming, the guests came. Will you go out and say hi already?"

Ed held up both hands in defense. "Jesus, Al! No need to go all house-wife on me. I get enough of that from Roy."

Al flushed at the mention of his boyfriend. "Ohohoho!" Ed snickered, patting his brother on the head. "Embarrassed at the mention of your--"

"Say it and you get milk with dinner." Al huffed, walking off into the kitchen.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Ed yelled back. "No fair!"

**tsukiraven: **This is my view of what life would've been like for Ed and Al after the movie, if they had stayed in Amestris.

I haven't written anything FMA in awhile... I was starting to miss it.

Holy bejesus, I wrote RoyAl. I'm too stunned. Maybe I'll do another, longer one next time.

Actually, next time is most likely heading towards… GreedIzumi.

Sorry, again, for the wait. Review so that I remember that this story exists! Ja!


End file.
